


Your grip.

by NintendoSatoRi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Bokuto misses him just a bit more.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 18





	Your grip.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll jump straight into the angst for this one, yeah?  
> Also I wrote this in 30 mins, from 1:30 am till 2 am basically so it'll probably be crappy and short. I wrote this on the 14th lmao  
> I listened to Unsteady by x ambassadors while writing this.

"Just a little longer Akaash. J-Just please hold on to me a little longer." Bokuto's trembling voice whispered, gripping on to Akaashi's hand like a lifeline as he stared at the other with wide open eyes, tears rolling down like crystals.

"Please.. please Keiji. Just a little longer. Hold on, it won't take much longer."

The response never came.

"Akaashi. Akaashi come on. Please please don't leave me. You-" Bokuto breathed in deeply, sob coming through.  
"-please Akaashi." His voice cracked, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and pressing a kiss to the others forehead.

"You- You can't leave me Keiji. P-Please don't leave me. You know I need you. Y-You know that! So please.. please don't leave me Akaashi Keiji."

More silence and Bokuto just couldn't take it, a loud yell tearing from his chest, vocal chords barely handling it as he screamed in agony.

"You can't leave me alone here Keiji!" His loud sobs couldn't begin to show the pain he felt in his heart.

"I.. I need you. Please don't leave me." His voice tapered off into a whisper, the energy being that of a lost child as he whimpered, hugging his lover close.

"You know I can't live without you Keiji."

Every word Bokuto spoke wouldn't bring the other back, he stared as he sobbed.

"... Akaashi please."

"You can't leave me like this."

"You couldn't even toss to me one last time."

"Keiji, please."

Bokuto didn't know how long it took for him as he cried and cried and cried, tears never-ending.

Akaashi's grip was loose.  
Bokuto's was as hard as iron as he desperately checked for another pulse.

But it never came.

And soon enough Bokuto had to press the button, calling them to pick up the dead body and bring it away, away from the cold hospital room his beloved had died in.

The last thing he felt was the cooling hand of his lovers dead body.

_"Keiji!"_

Bokuto gasped out, sitting straight up in his bed as he blinked away the tears, wiping them away haphazardly with his hand as he let out a laugh, reaching for his loves hand.

"What a dream! Hey Keiji, you won't bel.." He stopped abruptly, his hand jerking back from the ice cold side of the bed left empty.

"... Oh, right." He whispered, but the damage had been done, the tears were back and soon enough Bokuto was curled up into a ball, sobs racking his body.

"I don't understand why you left me Keiji." He whispered, looking up with tear filled eyes, staring at the picture of himself and Akaashi laughing and smiling.  
It was even on his side of the bed.

His body was aching in pain, and he could still feel the weight of his lover in his hands, could still see the gentle smile of when he passed away.

He could still see the way his face was pale.

Could still feel the weakening grip of his hand as death tore him away.

Bokuto shook his head, sitting up in bed while the tears still flowed.

He stared straight ahead.

"I miss you Bokuto Keiji."

And it may have just been his imagination but he could feel the others embrace in bed, the tears they shared wetting his neck as Keiji whispered something into his ear.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
